Knives and Swords
by Ruetheday
Summary: "After he tried to kill you, I came and carried you here. You got us five sponsors," Cato replies softly. "Did you kill him yet?" You try to jump up, but a sharp pain in your head forces you back onto the ground. "No," He frowns, ashamed. "Good. I want to do it myself!" You cackle, rolling over to your back. "That's my Clove,"
1. 1- Almost Fatal

I have not come for you **jewels**

Nor for your **crown**

Sir I have come

To burn your **kingdom**

D_o_w_n_.

Your hands shake, though they are frozen by the frigid air. Your heart pounds wildly in your chest and rings throughout your ears. This is it- this is the end. The end of your life, your hopes, your dreams. The dreams of becoming victor vanish. Instead you're left with fear. Cold, harsh, fear- the kind that starts in your stomach and makes you shiver and shout. The boy has you in is arms, shaking you,

"YOU KILL HER?! YOU KILL THAT LITTLE GIRL?!" He asks, his lower lip quivers.

"No," you answer honestly breathing out the word, but he will never believe you. He's a stubborn boy.

"YOU SAID YOU KILLED HER,"

"It wasn't me, it wasn't me," you muffle, afraid he'll torture you, like you did to many others.

"CATO! CATO!" You manage to shout now for your last hope. He'll come right? He _has _too, he's your ally.

"CLOVE!" His voice is far, but it means he's coming. He's here to save you.

The boy knows it too; terror fills his large brown eyes. He perpetually looks like he's pouting. You smirk momentarily, before realizing that it's his cue. His cue to kill you. You spot the rock in his big hands seconds later. This isn't supposed to be how it happens. First off, you were meant to live, born to survive. Secondly, if you had to die at all it would be proper, not by some child with a rock.

"CATO!" You cry again, even more desperate than the first.

"CLOVE!" Cato replies quickly, much closer now. Your hope rejuvenates.

Then it happens, the rock is lifted in his hand. The boy brings it over his face and shuts his eyes, _baby, _you think. Goodbye mom, dad, you know they'll never miss you. Sure, they were proud of you accomplishments and were excited when you volunteered, but _miss you? _Never. They'll simply remain disappointed forever. The rock strikes downwards, crashing into the side of your head. The pain is strong, but only for a moment. You cringe, then relax as you tumble towards the ground. _Cato will miss me, _are the only words roaming through your mind.

"CLOVE!" He cries, sprinting to your body.

"Cato," you mutter.

"Clove," he says again, now his voice more like a plea.

"I don't want to die," You whisper.

"You won't die. Not here, not in this arena. You're coming home. With me," He tries to smile, but his face twists into a crooked grin. You smile softly then drift into sleep.

**three days later**

Your cannon hasn't gone off yet. The gamemakers had it ready though, but never fired it.

"CATO!" You scream as you wake up, remembering where you last were, dying at his side. Next to you a figure in the dark jolts.

"Clove," he whispers in awe, sitting up. The dark sky is lit only dimly by the fake stars. Through the blackness you can see his eyes, glowing in the night.

"What the hell?" You look puzzled, contemplating what happened days earlier.

"What's wrong!?" He jumps to your every need, thanking the heavens you survived the blow.

"How am I here?- I mean, what happened?" You croak.

"After he tried to kill you, I came and carried you here. You got us five sponsors," Cato replies softly.

"Did you kill him yet?" You try to jump up, but a sharp pain in your head forces you back onto the ground.

"No," He frowns, ashamed.

"Good. I want to do it myself!" You cackle, rolling over to your back.

"That's my Clove," You smile when he says this. He said _my _Clove.

…

I have not come for you **jewels**

Nor for your **crown**

Sir I have come

To burn your **kingdom**

D_o_w_n_.

**Should I write more? If so, it would continue in this manner with Clove and Cato continuing through the arena.**


	2. 2- Revenge

See, here's the bloody, bloody truth  
You will **hurt** and you will **lose**  
I've got **scars** you won't believe  
Wear them **proudly** on my sleeve  
I hope you'll have the **sense** to know  
That **sadness** comes and sadness goes  
**Love** so hard and **play** **life** loud  
It's the only thing to give a _**damn**_ about

…

As you lay there, next to him he starts moan in his sleep. His moans soon turn to words, whispered in the cold dark night. He speaks your name in his slumber, wrapped under a blanket won from one of the five sponsors you gained. You're "forced" to share, he says, but you watched him hide the second one in the bush across the creek you camp near.

You also watched him the night of the tracker jacker attack. He was never in love with Shimmer-er, Dimmer- no Glamour whatever it was. You know that now. You saw the way he looked at her, like prey, like a weakling. He looks at you with pride, you're his equal, his other half. You remember the pain you felt when they pranced around together. You remember how much you _hated _that girl. You remember shoving her in the chaos of the wasps, shoving her into death. And you aren't sorry. You'll never be.

When morning breaks and the birds in the forest begin to stir, Cato wakes, not knowing that you didn't sleep a wink last night.

"How'd you sleep Clove?" He mumbles, while standing up.

"Fine. I know you slept like a baby," You laugh and shove him over. He sticks his tongue out and pushes you back. He'd never do that with Glamour, or whatshername, she was too delicate.

"Whatever, so how's your face?"

"Perfect, thank you," You lie, it's killing you. The pain throbs and it feels like your head is swelling up twice its size, "I was thinking today we'd kill the kid from Eleven, right?" You smile as Cato nods and pick up three knives from inside your jacket. You slowly whip each one at a nearby tree. They all hit in the dead center. "Where do you think he went towards?"

"Um, I don't really know, I kind of got distracted by you…" He rubs his neck and looks away, his cheeks reddening.

"Mmhm, let's go this way," You try to hide it, but you can't. Cato's so… perfect! And he's all yours.

"Whatever the princess wants," He says cockily, moving on from him awkward comment.

"I like that, I should be a princess you know," You smile and lead him onwards into the forest.

As you pass by the woods, covered in thick densly packed trees, you listen to your surroundings. The only thing better than their current target would be the two Lovers of District Twelve. It's odd how confident they are. They think they're so special, being in love. Being from a lower District. Being on fire. What about the girl in the armour? Or the boy? You roll your eyes and huff out a sigh.

"What's wrong your highness?" You turn around and find Cato bowing to you. You frown. This is how he'd treat the other prissy girl.

"Get up. I can't stand Twelve this year!" You grimace, thinking of how close you were to killing her! You could have made her pay for being such a brat and for taking your spotlight!

Cato hisses, "Me neither. C'mon, I think I saw the girl go this way," he points to a totally new direction, leaving you to wonder why he hadn't said anything in the first place.

You follow Cato into the trees, looking around for any signs of Twelve, stopping only sometimes to look at his butt.

"CATO," you say in a hushed whisper. He turns back to you and you point ahead. A large snare is piled up ahead of you. A smile crosses your freckled face.

"We know you're here Katniss. Come out now and we _might _spare your little friend. Stay put and we'll find you, and torture you both!" You call, your voice echoing through the dense woods.

"YOU WON'T BE DOING THAT ANY MORE!" A loud voice shouts from behind a bush sprinkled with nightlock. The boy's hand pops around it, a small rock in his giant hand. The boy throws it at you and you dodge. The rock slams into a tree nearby.

"Cato, I think we should teach this moron a lesson. _Don't mess with us," _You snarl, pouncing ontop of the boy, unaware of what he has with him. A pile of rocks breaks your fall, and you spit a tooth into the boy's face and smile with a bloody ruthless grin. The boy and you both stand up, ready for a face off.

"I agree," Cato replies, but stands away from you and the boy. He knows you can kill the kid with ease.

You smile as you pull out a small, but sharp dagger and ask Cato for his sword, which he tosses to you.

"WHY BOTH?" The boy asks, eyes wide with fright.

"We like to play with our food," A smirk makes its way across your face. _This will be fun._

…

See, here's the bloody, bloody truth  
You will **hurt** and you will **lose**  
I've got **scars** you won't believe  
Wear them **proudly** on my sleeve  
I hope you'll have the **sense** to know  
That **sadness** comes and sadness goes  
**Love** so hard and **play** **life** loud  
It's the only thing to give a _**damn**_ about

…

**Hope you enjoyed! There's a poll on my profile! Check it out. What should happen next?**

**By the way this is a little weird- 666 words first chapt. 6 reviews (thanks) and yeah. I find that weird.**


End file.
